warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blackclaw09
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 01:38, 22 August 2009 Just wanted to say hi! So... Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Blackclaw: thanks for joining my site! Now as for your question: A rollbacker is a person who can use the rollback tool. It's kinda hard to explain, but they can undo multiple edits at once and thus revert vandalism quicker. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 15:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blackclaw. Can you show me around? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay and may I please be the deputy of this PCA? I currently have two approved images, working on three more. Everyone says I am good at it. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 21:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, of course you can be a rollbacker if one of them becomes an admin. Hawkfire is probably going to become an admin soon, actually. --Sparrowsong 21:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) LOL it's okay, I sometimes mess up on that too. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 21:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we could. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Requests Place your requests under this line ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Note: I will do my best with shading. How many can you do at a time? I'll start you off with mehself/Cloverfang. (But I only use it for the article) :Gender: She-cat :Fur length: Short :Role: Warrior :Color: Calico :Eyes: Green :Other: I don't really care where you put the calico markings, but can you please make sure there's a lot of black on her tail? And that her chest is all white and her ears are black. Anything else, you can do whatever you want. :Setting: Just plain white, please. :I would normally do this all myself but I have no idea how to get the blanks, or do shading, or anything else...yes, some training would be nice. Then I wouldn't have to bother you. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 19:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. Then...nevermind about the tail. BTW how ''did you make your own blanks??? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 20:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooooohhhhh! One more question (then I'll try not to bug you); I can't figure out how to upload the blanks on Warriors Wiki. How do I upload them? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 21:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) No reason... The Color of LaVaPoOl 02:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Swiftstar CharArt Here it is. I hope you like it. Let me know if theres something wrong. Mossflight 16:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Test... again. --Duststar 16:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) --Duststar 16:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) --Rainwhisker 20:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No reason... XD LOL The Color of LaVaPoOl 17:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Charcat problem...again No, it's not that bad! Don't worry! Lots and lots of ppl have troubles with calicos. They're just...confusing. I will use it! Oh yeah, when I try and upload a pic, it always says there was a problem uploading or something. I don't know why. It's Crystalheart's image I made myself. And it makes me... >.Clover]] Icekit and Moonkit! 01:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.........But your calico of Cloverfang isn't really that bad! Trust me. I just got home from school, and the stupid evil dude called me a geek. >.<... I might get A+'s a lot, but I'm NOT a geek!!!!!!!! I wuffles fashion.........me and my friend in real life who is on Warriors Wiki. To see a little about the Cat I named her after, well...you know the drill XD. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 21:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Awww! You get to school later than meee! Unfair D=...oh well...sometimes I wish I was dumber, even just a B student, so then I wouldn't get called...geek...nerd...something-I-can't-say-Carrier...evil, evil people. They already be as mean as they can. Misty is in New York? Kewl...I always wanted to go to New York...but I doubt I ever will... When You're Gone Clover! 01:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I live in the country of Oklahoma. Like, the wilderness part of it, you know? It's quiet and we get to keep Peacocks, cats, horses, and big dogs. But I hate the peacocks, even though they're pretty. They're STUPID XD. They leap into the dogs' pen and jump in front of the car... When You're Gone Clover! 20:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) They're hard to get up close to. They hate people...unless you feed them horse pellets. But I don't do that, cuz they freak me out. My dad does. Yay Goldencloud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When You're Gone Clover! 00:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Awwwww.....are you allergic, or someone in your family is? If you're allergic and want something cheap, you could get a turtle. But they literally stink (they let off the strangest scent!) but they ran away...bye bye Comet and...whatever her name was...I had two ducks, Jax and Dixie (named after my aunt lol) but they went south D= Goldencloud took you hours to make? Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarn! But it was worth it, right? Oh yeah you could maybe get a gold fish! Or a lizard! Or a frog, even! Sorry if I make you feel bad with my talk of pets... When You're Gone Clover! 01:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! Maybe you can get a cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shading is stuuuuuuuuupid! Not your shading, it's just stupid to have to do it at all :( :When You're Gone Clover! 01:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :p lol I'm dumb! I got a C in my math progress report!!!!!!! But I got A's in the others. Math just isn't my thing. When You're Gone Clover! 00:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hi and thx Thx fo being so kind about me joing this.I saw that someone was spreading the word,and decided to join it to make it stronger and help wcwiki.(knods head in respect)(flicks tail in goodbye) May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Hello Hello thanks for asking me to join. can I make page for my cats then :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yup. (and how in the world to you spell beuracrat?) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 22:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC)